


A Shift At A Time

by charmed_seconds



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is nothing more than an overworked college student-slash-retail worker. One day, he gets a new customer and he knows that a mere meeting about alcohol isn't where its going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in America (mainly due to that I don't exactly know how European retail chains and colleges are run), but, Merlin and Arthur are European in America. For the others, you can choose if they're European or not. Up to you, I don't exactly specify where they're from.

  
            Between working thirty hours a week, slaving away at college, and having just a shred of a social life, Merlin Emrys was pretty sure he was going to greet death before even a strand of gray tainted his black mop. Right now, he had a half written essay on the mystical wonders of the human heart that was due in about thirteen hours, plus he had a few essays for his political science class that he had to muddle through just for a bloody diploma to smack on the wall of his office that his Uncle has been polishing for him when Merlin had an inkling to going into the healing arts.  
            Of course, that was the only aspect of his magical abilities he couldn’t manage to do. Tell him to change the weather, easy as pie. Heal a cut? Damn near impossible.  
            So, now he found himself nestled within the woods of Wisconsin using one of the favors that his Uncle has gained so he could go to school cheap. He did have to admit that Alice was a nice woman, although she was a bit saddened to find out that Merlin was a failure at healing magic; the one part of magic she thrived in. Didn’t stop her from mothering him though.  
            And while it helped that his tuition was taken care of, his Uncle’s favor didn’t pay for the various things that allowed a human being to live.  
            Thus, he found himself here: a customer service manager at Walmart in Madison, Wisconsin. He was in charge of overlooking the numerous cashiers, the service desk and the myriad of customers that came through the lines of the supermarket. It was strenuous work; his feet ached when his shift was over; but, it paid the bills and gave him the means to fill his stomach with delicious food. Sighing, he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, Alice’s and his mother’s voice mentally reprimanding him for letting it grow so long, before he turned and headed down towards the CSM podium – apparently the cashier on ten needed quarters.  
            He sighed as he slid his palm pilot – a handheld machine that beeped whenever he was needed  - into its holster on his belt before he took the ring of keys and opened the top drawer. Rolls of coins and small piles of paper money were revealed. He quickly plucked a roll of quarters and slammed it shut, locking it with a twist of the key. He headed down and handed it to the cashier, a young blond woman and snagged a ten dollar bill from her. It was simple work. He popped the bill back into the podium. Everything had to be equal. Something leaves; something of equal value had to replace it.  
            Funny how business and magic can coincide so easily.  
            He glanced at his wrist watch, 5:13 in the evening. Sighing, he figured he should check in at the service desk. Turning around, he trotted across the front end, all twenty-six registers, and headed into the small area. An elderly lady, her gray hair a curly bun on top of her wrinkled face, smiled at him. “Hi Merlin, dear.”  
            Merlin smiled at Elaine, “’Ello, how are you on change and such?”  
            “Perfectly fine,” Elaine answered before turning to help a customer, “Oh, Merlin, there are some return slips. Can you please sign them dear?”  
            “Sure,” Merlin said as he picked up the small pile and quickly sprawled a messy signature on them before sliding them beside Elaine’s hand, “Anything else?”  
            “No dear; but, Ruth did make some cookies for you. Peanut butter, she knows how much you love them. They’re sitting on top of the cabinets in the break room for you.”  
            “My break suddenly got better,” Merlin said, a large smile on his face.  
            A loud, shrill beep made him glance at his handheld, sighing when he saw that register fourteen needed him. “I’ve been called away Elaine, love, call if you need me,” he said, smiling when he heard the elderly lady chuckle.  
            “Oi! Hey! You!”  
            Merlin took a deep breath. He had a deep loathing for those who decided that they were going to be an illiterate and not read the convenient blue name tag that hung from a red University of Wisconsin lanyard, which clearly said “MERLIN” on it. Turning around, he forced the polite smile on his face – the one he learned from his first weeks of working retail – and asked, “How may I help you, sir?”  
            The disgruntled man crossed his arms over a coat that Merlin instantly knew was ballparks out of his budget, plus the watch the customer was wearing was obviously more than his annual income. “Yes, I was wondering where the alcohol was within this bloody store?”  
            Merlin licked his lips, resisting the urge to tell the customer to look up and perhaps he would see the giant alcohol sign above aisle seventeen; but, he’d been asked stupider questions. “If you go into the grocery section of our store, and head down a bit, there an aisle with all of the alcohol selection we currently carry.”  
            The blond man raised an eyebrow, “An aisle you say?”  
            “Yes, right down there,” Merlin replied, gesturing to the right hand side of the store.  
            “Well, perhaps you should clearly mark it then,” spat the blond before stomping off.  
            Merlin raised an eyebrow before sighing. “Prat,” he muttered under his breath before heading off to register fourteen.  
            He did have to admit though.  
            That prat was one attractive prat.


	2. Part Two

Merlin smiled as he handed another customer her receipt, wishing her a pleasant night and handing her the small collection of plastic bags to haul back to her dorm room.  “And there’s my favorite cashier,”  
            “That’s mister CSM to you, Miss Guinevere,” Merlin jokingly responded, “What are you doing here on your day off? Any smart associate would be miles from this place.”  
            Gwen held up a blue basket  filled to the brim with produce and canned goods. “Grocery shopping. Poor Lancelot wanted his stupid carrot and protein shake or something and we didn’t have it.”  
            Merlin pursed his lips as he began scanning the various items, “He does realize he’s in college, right? I mean, pizza, hamburgers, that sort of stuff.”  
            “Lancelot? Mister I’m-going-into-the-armed-forces? Ha!” Gwen shook her head, “He’s a doll and loyal as a dog, but sometimes I swear, that man is going to break the blender from the sheer amount of usage.”  
            “I’m sure your blender will survive, ”Merlin reassured, “Your total is fifty-three dollars and twenty-three cents.”  
            “And there goes my paycheck,” Gwen mumbled as she slid her debit card through the pinpad and, pressed her PIN number in before hitting enter.  
            Merlin chuckled as the receipt printed, “Well, try to have a better night. Perhaps Lancy will take you out for a nice spot of tea.”  
            “Oh Merlin, honey, this is Wisconsin, not England. All Lancelot will do is bring home a dead deer.”  
            Merlin’s lip curled in disgust, “And people wonder why I’m a vegetarian. Well, scurry away, and don’t let me catch you in here without working.”  
            “Sir, yes, sir,” Gwen mockingly saluted before walking away. Merlin turned and blinked, a familiar face in front of him, “Ah, did you find the alcohol this time?”  
            The blond man recoiled before clearing his throat, “I’m afraid that there’s no need for it this time. Just simple grocery shopping, nothing more.”  
            “I see,” Merlin said, scanning his items, “And how are you doing today?”  
            “Why does it matter to you?”  
            Merlin glanced up to find the blond standing with his shoulders squared, suddenly on guard by a simple question, “Merely a conversation starter. You don’t have to answer,”  
            “I’m fine, and yourself?”  
            Merlin let a small smile appear, “I’m okay. You’re from Britain I’m guessing, the accent kind of gives it away.”  
            “Yes, and you’re probably from Wales with your lit. Now, may I inquire why you came across the pond to go to such a place?”  
            “I’m here with the aid of a family friend thankfully. It was the only way my family could afford to send me to university,”  
            “I see,”  
            “May I ask why you’re here. I mean, you’re clearly from a family of wealth. Why come to Wisconsin?”  
            The blond man glanced away, “My family is…well-known back home. I wanted to come and hide for a few years before I had to be in the limelight again,”  
            “No harm in hiding away,” Merlin said, smiling a bit, “Your total is $79.48, sir.”  
            The blond nodded and pulled a piece of plastic from his pocket. He glanced down at the pinpad and frowned. He looked at the card before sighing. Having pity on the man, Merlin came around, “You hold it like this,”  
            The customer frowned but rotated it and slid it, “There.” Merlin quipped, “I’m guessing you never had to go shopping for yourself before?”  
            He cleared his throat, “Usually I have cash.”  
            Merlin nodded, headed back around and grabbed the slip of paper, “Well, here’s your receipt sir. Have a nice evening.”  
            The man nodded and took his bags of groceries and the receipt before walking away. Merlin sighed. Two visits and he still didn’t know the posh man’s name.  
            The very handsome posh man’s name.  
            He had some investigating to do.


	3. Part Three

Merlin grumbled as he jogged into work, the sky pouring rain and his biology notebook completely soaked. Sighing, Merlin ignored the greetings of co-workers as he slid into the break room, shedding his jacket and throwing the ruined book into the metal box before clocking in. He headed to the CSM podium, already hooking up his walkie when Gwen appeared, “Hello Mister CSM, how are you?”  
            “Soaking wet. So, what’s the damage thus far?”  
            “Nothing major. We’re a bit low on bags so warn all entering cashiers to watch their usage. Also, watch the weather, I heard it’s supposed to be bad.  Warning, Gwaine is in at seven, and I saw him at the bar last night, so he might be a fun one. Oh! And before I forget, Mary needs quarters, and John needs singles.” Gwen listed off.  
            Merlin raised an eyebrow as he snatched the schedule from Gwen’s hand, “Anything else? You know, save the world while I’m at it or something?”  
            “You could make it stop raining for a few minutes, that would be lovely.”  
            “If I got wet, it’s only fair that you get wet.”  
            Gwen grumbled but plucked the earpiece from her right ear before placing it and the walkie on the silver topped counter along with a small set of keys.  Merlin waved to her one last time before grabbing a small pile of dollar bills and a roll of quarters, rushing to registers 5 and 10 to deliver them.  Once again the loud shrill from his palm pilot rang out, and he quickly took it from his holster, swiftly reading the name and already  headed towards self-check, the cashier that was overlooking the small cluster of machines requesting a bit of back up.  
            “Hey Penny, what’s wrong?”  
            “One has an ID, the other doesn’t.” She briefly explained.  
            Merlin glanced up and saw two unfamiliar men,  both looking in their early twenties – maybe late teens – attempting to buy two large cases of Budweiser. Sighing, Merlin walked towards them, “Hello, I’m Merlin, what seems to be the problem?”  
            “She refuses to sell us the beer,” one man said hotly.  
            “Do both of you have ID’s?” Merlin inquired politely.  
            “I don’t, why the hell do I need it? I’m not buying!”  
            Merlin sighed “I’m sorry, but, by our policy, in purchases with multiple people present, everyone must show an ID in order to stop any third-party purchases. I’m sorry sir, but, if you don’t have your ID with you, I’m going to have to refuse you the alcohol.”  
“He’s over twenty-one,”   
“That might be, sir, but without a valid US licence, I am unable to continue the alcohol transaction. If you wish, we can put it to the side and you can purchase it when you return with his ID.”  
“This is bullshit!”   
Merlin held back an exasperated sigh, “I’m sorry, sir. But that is our policy. If you wish, I can call down a manager to explain it to you more thoroughly.”  
“No, they’ll just say the same shit you are now,” spat one of the men, “Bullshit. Can’t even get some fucking booze.”  
Merlin rolled his eyes as he watched the two men walk out of the store; shouting the whole way out. “I’ll take these,” he told Penny, picking up the heavy packs of beer.   
Penny gave him a grateful smile before she hurried off to help someone on another self-check center. Merlin rushed back to the podium, added the two cases to the growing pile of items that weren’t wanted and denied alcohol, before quickly grabbing the money that cashiers needed during the heated exchange. He grabbed the bundles of bills, along with a handful of rolled coins were the total amount. He swiftly distributed the bills and coins, a myriad of different bills in his hands afterwards. Merlin couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he placed the large dollar amounts into the drawer, evening everything out once more.   
That was until he saw the lines.  
Within the small expanse of time, customers piled up. A long queue stretched into the apparel section of the store. Cursing under his breath, Merlin paged all available cashiers to come up  over the store’s PA system while he jumped on a register himself. He called over some random customers, praying that they weren’t too ticked off.   
“A bit backed up, huh?”  
Merlin glanced up from the gallon of milk, to a pair of familiar blue eyes peering back at him, “Uh, yeah. Gotta love Thirsty Thursday,”   
The ‘prat’ chuckled, “Is that what today is called? I was wondering what was going on.”  
“The day to get utterly hammered, and the day where I merely want to choke every growing college alcoholic,” Merlin said, smirking, “$35.79 is your grand total today.”  
The blond man slid the card.   
“Got it down, I see,” Merlin praised, “Soon you’ll be able to shop like the rest of us,”  
“I’m pretty sure mocking isn’t very good customer service, _Mer_ lin.”  
“Ah, so you do know my name,” Merlin said, grinning.  
“It is dangling from your neck,”  
“Ah, see, I thought you were illiterate the first time we met,” Merlin remarked handing the blond his receipt, “So, do I get to know yours?”  
The man smirked as he took his few bags and gallon of milk, “Arthur,”  
 _Arthur._  
Merlin smiled, “Have a nice night, Arthur.”  
Arthur merely nodded before heading out.  
 _Arthur._  
Merlin snickered under his breath.


	4. Part Four

Merlin leaned against the CSM podium, praying that his migraine wasn’t affecting anything beside his temples. Last time he had one this bad, he broke his mother’s lamp and gave his whole neighborhood a blackout. Hearing his palm pilot go off, Merlin groaned. That was the last noise he wanted to hear right now. Reaching, he grabbed it and glared at it. Gwaine needed some quarters. Damn him.  
Sighing, he went through the usual motions and headed towards register 9. “Gwaine, sometimes I swear you torture me for fun,”  
The brunette grinned, “Aww, twinkle fingers not feeling tip-top today?” he inquired as he took the roll of quarters from Merlin’s hand.  
“Migraine. That will be ten dollars please, Sir Gwaine.”  
Gwaine chuckled, “And here I thought you decided to be a normal college student.” Frowning, Gwaine put on a fake hurt look, “I’m so disappointed in you.”  
“Hey, some of us don’t enjoy getting alcohol spilled on us and waking up in an alleyway,”  
“That only happened a few times.”  
“Stark naked.”  
“Rather freeing if you ask me,” Gwaine mused, shrugging before handing Merlin a ten-dollar bill, “At least you’re off the next two days,”  
“Whoo.” Merlin said, unenthusiastically, “Right now, I’m just hoping I can make it to my break without bashing my head in.”  
“I’m not a med student, but I’m pretty sure that’s not recommended.” Gwaine said, smirking.  
“Neither is working,” Merlin stated as his palm pilot went off once again, “I swear to God, they need to put a volume control on these things.”  
Wincing, Merlin rubbed his forehead and headed towards register five. “What’s wrong , Elena?”  
The blond hair woman frowned, “ The EBT card won’t go through”  
Merlin sighed and gently plucked the green card from her hand. “Did you try keying it in?” he inquired, already pressing in the numbers.  
“Yeah,”  
Merlin frowned and quickly typed in the numbers on the worn card. He couldn’t help but glance at Elena when it prompted for the expiration date. He swiftly pressed in 1212 before hitting enter, “If you could just press in your PIN on the pinpad, please.”  
The woman smiled as Merlin slid the card onto the small shelf beside the pinpad. Peering downward, Merlin frowned. “I can help someone on six,” He called out, “I’m sure you can finish up,” he stated before sliding out.   
The loud beeps of the machine didn’t help Merlin’s migraine any; nor did the unrelenting chatter of customers. “I.D please,”  
“Oh, Merlin, come on. You know I’m over twenty-one,”  
Merlin glanced up, “Oh, it’s you.”  
“Wow, glad to see you too.” the brunette woman sniffed.  
“Freya, really?” Merlin said, raising an eyebrow, “Drama doesn’t do you justice.”  
“Which is why I’m in the dance program,” Freya replied, “So, how are you doing?”  
“Okay. Bit of a migraine.”  
“Poor dear,” Freya frowned, “Did you take anything for it?”  
“No, I will on break.” Merlin sighed, “$13.21.”  
Freya sighed and handed Merlin a twenty, “Take it early. I can practically feel your pain.”  
Merlin smiled as he gave Freya’s her change, “Have a nice night, Freya.”  
“You too, honey.”   
Merlin let out a deep breath and closed his lane down. “Gwen, I have to go home, my head is killing me.” Merlin spoke into the walkie, “Can you cover? John can work the service desk.”

“Yeah, go. It’s fine. We’ll manage.” Gwen quickly said, “I’ll tell Frank that you left.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Night Merlin, feel better, dear.”  
Merlin sighed and took off his walkie before heading into the break room. He grabbed his black peacoat and beanie.  He couldn’t help but cringe when he hit the cold autumn air, his hands finding refuge in his pockets, and his shoulders coming up to protect his neck. He instinctively closed his eyes when a hard wind blew in his face and he turned away.   
“Stop!”  
Merlin turned and saw Arthur running towards him. Facing forward, Merlin gulped when he saw Main Street, a semi-truck blaring by.   
“By Gods, are you stupid?”  
Merlin gulped, “Uh, no. Just, um, cold.”  
Arthur sighed and shook his head, “Would help if you weren’t the size of a stick.”  
“Hey!” Merlin winced.  
Arthur frowned, “You okay?”  
“Just a bit of a migraine, that’s all. I’m fine.”  
Arthur huffed, his arms coming up to cross in front of his chest, “My flat is a block away, I have some Ibuprofen.”  
Merin took a deep breath, “Uh, yeah. Thanks.”  
Arthur nodded and gently grasped Merlin’s elbow. “Perhaps I should order some take out...”  
Merlin chuckled under his breath, “Perhaps you should.” **  
**


	5. Part Five

“Merlin got laid!”  
Merlin closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten in his mind before turning around, “Gwaine, I didn’t get laid.”  
“You got something, and I’m pretty sure it involved something pleasurable, and with you, that’s a penis.”  
“Gwaine, shut up.” Merlin stated, “I didn’t get a shag.”  
“How do we know?”   
“Because I’m not walking bow-legged,” Merlin stated, smirking, “Now, if you excuse me, my break is over, men. I must go work for my minimum wage.”  
“Hey! You get paid more than we do, you ass!”  
“Yes, I have a quite fine arse, thank you for noticing, darling.” Merlin joked before trotting out to the mayhem.  
Unlike most days, Merlin was lucky enough to have a fellow CSM working with him which made the responsibility of maintaining the front end a bit easier. “Gwen, your turn for a break.”  
Gwen smiled and pressed the small gray button on the self-check screen, “Thank you!”  
Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Welcome, I guess. Ignoring the sense that I’m obligated to give you one.”  
“Oh hush,” Gwen said, lightly smacking Merlin’s arm, “and you will tell me who has gotten you so smiley when I return, Mr. Emrys.”  
“Yes Miss. Smith, yes!” Merlin mocked, standing at attention and saluting proudly.  
Gwen merely rolled her eyes and reaffirmed the future interrogation with a wag of her finger before walking off to the break room. Merlin chuckled under his breath before quickly pressing his ID numbers into the touch screen computer, his eyes glancing up at the set of four self-service checkout stations.   
Hearing the distinct chime from the computer and the unmistakable female robotic voice calmly telling the customer to “wait for assistance,” Merlin skirted around the small podium and headed to the machine. “Ah,” Merlin swiped his nametag, the screen flashing to something that replicated the cashier keyboard, “Would you like the two-year replacement deal for six dollars?”  
“No, thank you,” The customer quipped, a smile on her lips.  
“Okay,” Merlin said, pressing the ‘clear’ button before letting the screen return to the customer-friendly cashier screen, “Have a nice day, ma’am.”  
“You as well”  
Merlin smiled before turning to the podium. A few minutes passed, the only thing breaking the time being small problems that could be fixed by pressing the button on the touch screen. Faintly, he could feel his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket. Merlin couldn’t help it. He glanced around and found no higher-ups around. He swiftly took the phone out and pressed the small envelope.  
 **Arthur** : _Tonight?_  
Merlin smiled and answered.  
 **Me** : _Sure_.


	6. Part Six

Balancing work and school was a line so thin that one step off, one might fall off and never return; and currently, Merlin felt as if he was five steps too far to the right. He sat in the library, his head pounding, and a two hour deadline before he had to be at work and a paper due. Rubbing his forehead, he opened the book he picked up and tried to find some snippet he could use to extend his paper to the ten paper threshold the teacher set up.  
Hearing his phone go off, Merlin glanced down at it. He sighed and quickly opened it.  
 **Arthur** : _Rubbing your head won’t get rid of the pain, idiot._  
Merlin chuckled and turned in his seat, the blond man walking up with a small bit of salvation in his hand. “I knew there was a reason why I liked you,” Merlin praised as he took the cup of coffee from him.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned against the table Merlin was using, “Paper?”  
“Hmm,” Merlin mumbled, his focus back on the screen, “Public relations. Why in bloody hell would I need public relations when I’m a med student. Answer that!”  
“It shouldn’t be a hard course,” Arthur amended, peering over his shoulders, “The American-Irish relations is strong, along with the British-American. Surely, your teacher doesn’t think we’re still sore on the whole revolution tidbit.”  
“I hate school. Being a hobo is looking better and better.”  
“You would die being a hobo, Merlin.”  
“I could do it!”  
“Shh, we’re in a library, idiot. And second, you’re not becoming a hobo. Thirdly, it’s one class; get over it.”  
Merlin frowned, crossing his arms, “You’re not helping my self-wallowing.”  
Arthur smiled, "How late do you work tonight?"  
“Ten,”  
“Hmm,” Arthur pecked the top of Merlin’s head, “Good luck on the paper,” he said over his shoulder before walking away.  
Merlin sighed and peered back at his computer, “Damn prat”

* * *

  
Merlin stumbled out of work, twenty minutes late, and promptly scowled at the small white flakes that were falling from the night sky. Huffing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and winced as the crunching noise seemingly echoed throughout the parking lot. A quick triplet of honks made the young man stop, a pair of blaring headlights causing him to hold his hand up.   
“Well, are you going to get in?”  
Merlin blinked in confusion, “Arthur?”  
“No, I’m here to offer candy. Yes, it’s me! Get in before you freeze to death.”  
Merlin quickly ran to the other side of the car, only slipping once much to his chagrin and Arthur’s amusement. “You didn’t have to pick me up,’  
“I was in the area.”  
Merlin rolled his eyes as he rubbed his hands together, “Thanks anyways.”


	7. Part Seven

“I just didn’t want you to think that I’m some...some nut-case!”  
“And you thought this was better?!?” Arthur exploded.  
“I’m sorry, Arthur, but it’s not something I confess right off the bat!” Merlin snapped, “It’s not like I know all of your secrets!”  
Arthur flinched.   
Merlin sighed, “Arth- Arthur! Where- No, stay! Arthur!”  
Merlin sank down onto his knees, his palms pressing into his eyes as the door slammed shut. Sniffling, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t help but glance around Alice’s flat before rushing to the bathroom.  
He had to get ready for work.

* * *

  
“Your total is going to be 4.93,” he stated, monotoned.  
Robotically, he handed out the change and started on the next customer.   
“Hello,” he stated, “How are you today?”  
“Bad.”  
Glancing up, Merlin looked up into familiar blue eyes. “Um,”  
“I’m still mad. Furious that...” Arthur let out a deep breath, “Just, come back to my flat after work, okay?”  
Merlin nodded dumbly and watched as Arthur rushed out of the store. 

* * *

  
“Is...that the only secret that you hid...” Arthur started.  
Merlin nodded, “I swear. I’m a bit...”  
“Merlin, you have bloody magic! You’re...abnormal.”  
“I know! Alright, I know! I’m not normal! I got that, thank you very much, Arthur.” Merlin snapped, “Anything else you want to throw at me? Hmm? Insult my dumbo ears? My lanky frame?”  
“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, his eyes closing as he leaned forward in the armchair, “Look. It’s only been three months, I wasn’t expecting this big...of a bombshell”  
“Arthur, I don’t think you would’ve been expecting this if we’ve been together for years.”  
“True.”  
“I just want to know; where does this leave us?”  
Arthur looked up, “Pissed off at each other....but hopefully, still together.”  
Merlin let out a deep breath, “Still together.”


	8. Part Eight

Merlin yawned as he woke up, the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Glancing at the clock told Merlin that it was early afternoon. It was a side-effect of working so late. He stretched as he climbed out of bed and padded his way to the living room.   
“I was wondering when you would arise.”  
“Hey, I worked until six this morning, so quiet.” Merlin lightly snapped as he plopped down on Arthur’s lap, “What time is your flight?”  
“I was just about to leave” Arthur answered, “I’ll be back for school, think you can manage without me?”  
Merlin chuckled, “Alice is going to be confused that I’m actually there.”  
Arthur smiled and ghosted a finger across Merlin’s cheek, “Don’t overwork yourself while I'm gone,”  
“Yes, Mother.”  
“That would be rather disturbing,” Arthur muttered.  
Merlin grinned, “Considering she’s in Wales and is female, I don’t think I have to worry about the Oedipus Syndrome kicking in.”  
Arthur sighed, “I have to tell you something before I leave.”   
Merlin blinked as allowed Arthur to stand. He watched as the blond grabbed his suitcase. Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin.  
“I’m the Prince of Wales, and the next in line for the throne of England.”  
And like that, he was gone.

* * *

  
Arthur felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it out and peeked at it.  
 **Merlin :** _I already knew, prat. xo. Come back soon._  
Arthur laughed loudly. He didn’t care that the cabbie turned back and possibly thought that he was crazy. Flipping open his phone, Arthur answered :   
**Me :** _Thank you. xo._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
